


Waking up and everything's fine

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It was just a dream, Mollymauk Lives Fest, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Beau wakes up from a horrible dream and Molly is still there.It feels too good to be true, but it has to be, right?(Written for Mollymauk Lives Fest Day 7 | Prompt: Free day)





	Waking up and everything's fine

**Author's Note:**

> The denial is strong in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Beau wakes up with a jolt.

She’s sweating and panting. It takes a moment for her to remember where she is.

 

\- That doesn’t look like a pleasant way to wake up -.

 

Who… Ah.

It’s just Molly.

Wait. It’s Molly?!

 

Oh. So it was just a dream.

Damn it. It felt so real.

She felt like she cried so much for them – even outside the dream if the wetness of her cheeks is to be believed – and this motherfucker is actually alive and well.

 

Molly feels her icy glare on their skin, but instead of feeling threatened, they’re amused.

 

\- What? Do you think I did something to you while you were asleep? I was just looking out for danger -, they ask, then the revelation hits them and they smirk, - Oh, don’t tell me… Was I in your dream? -.

This is going to be so much fun.

\- Did I scare you? Were we going to… -.

 

They can’t finish the sentence because Beauregard’s entire weight has gracelessly fallen onto them.

\- What the… -.

For a moment they believe she’s about to kill them, but then they realize that it’s a hug.

 

A hug. From Beau.

Is the world falling apart?!

 

\- What’s… -.

\- Shut up and take it -, Beau replies, and since Molly isn’t dumb, they don’t ask her if she’s crying, even if all evidence point to that.

 

They put their arms around her, keeping her close.

They tell themselves that they shouldn’t be worried, and yet here they are, worrying about this so obnoxious yet entertaining woman.

 

\- What happened? -, they ask then after a moment of silence. They didn’t mean to sound so soft.

\- Nothing -, Beau replies, clearly lying, but Molly doesn’t push it.

It’s weird seeing her like this but they’ve learned long ago that questions can be ugly things, so they let her unwind in peace.

 

They start to pet her hair, and strangely Beau doesn’t do anything to stop them, so they keep going until she’s calmer.

 

\- Better? -.

Beau nods.

She then looks up at them. She looks angry now.

\- I’m gonna fuckin’ watch you -, she says, with a tone of voice that sounds more like a menace, - Don’t you dare doing anything stupid, ok? If something happens, it happens to all of us -.

\- Beau, I don’t underst… -.

\- Don’t try to be a hero, Molly, ok? -, Beau continues, not letting the other finish.

 

Molly doesn’t know what to say.

They understand getting nightmares – they’ve had way too much of those – but this… Something really bad must’ve happened to them if Beau of all people is reduced to this.

 

… Still, it feels nice.

Maybe they’re being egotistic, but Molly doesn’t care.

 

They’ve gotten comfortable with the relationship they share with Beau: they tease her and she teases them back, but it’s all in good spirit.

It’s what they are. They are supposed to constantly fight over dumb stuff.

 

However, it’s nice having someone who worries about them, someone that would miss them if something goes wrong, not as Lucien or Nonagon or whatever the hell was the name he had, but just as Molly.

 

They haven’t spoken about this not even with Yasha, but they’re scared of this Lucien, of what he might’ve meant for this body or for the people he knew.

And what if Molly goes away and nobody remembers them?

They want to be real… they want to exist, but there’s always Lucien’s shadow looming over them.

 

Having Beau so worked up about them makes their chest warm up.

 

\- I’ll be careful. I won’t die -, they say and maybe they’re crying too now, but neither they nor Beau say anything about it.

Beau’s grip on them gets tighter.

\- You better -, Beau replies, - Or I’m gonna kill you again myself -.

Mollymauk chuckles.

\- I would expect no less -.


End file.
